Green Lantern: The Return Of Parallax
by CaptAwesomo
Summary: Hal Jordan meets the Latest addition to the lanterns except he wears a different ring.


There I was flying through space, getting closer to Oa with every flash from the stars with my usual golden protective shield. I landed on the planet forming a crater with my ring glowing from power. "Green Lanterns!" I shouted at the crowd that started forming.

"Yes?" I heard one of the guardians say.

"I'm here to seek guidance." I replied.

"What do you need our help with?" Another guardian asked.

"This ring, it's been stuck on my finger for over a year and no matter what I do, I can't take it off." I answered.

"Show us the ring." The eldest of the guardians said. I lifted my hand to show the yellow ring that was releasing a faint white light. I felt the crowds fear grow as the rings light intensified.

"That ring, it looks strangely familiar." The youngest guardian announced as the crowd began murmuring.

"It's the fear ring, quite like the rings you possess lanterns, except this one puts fear in the enemies hearts and uses it as a weapon. The fear you feel now if from the ring not the user. Sector 7098 Lantern and Sector 6309 Lantern, take him to the inner core." One of the guardians who hadn't spoken commanded.

"Yes sir." They both replied together. I watched as they both sent chains made of green energy around my waist then pulled me into one of the holes on the planet's surface.

"I can move myself you know." I said once we were out of sight.

"We know, we just like doing it this way." An elephant like beast said.

"Let's let him walk for a bit." The small humanoid mouse creature said with empathy. They both agreed and let me free. I floated upwards then moved myself to follow them. "How did you get that ring?"

"I was given it when I was 14." I replied.

"So you're 15?" the elephant creature asked.

"I guess so." I said flexing my muscles to allow my strength to grow. "Where's the core?"

"It's to the left." They both replied once again in union. I followed them into a room where there stood an 80ft tall statue of a symbol that looked like the rings they both wore.

"That's based on will?" I guessed.

Yes and yours is based fear so you can do more than us because it's more powerful." The mouse like creature said.

"How is it more powerful?" I asked.

"Fear can break a persons will." He replied and with that the conversation stopped. I saw the core react with my ring. The core released a single beam of green light that hit my ring. I collapsed to the floor. My ring was fighting with the beam until it had completely covered my hand and slowly covering my whole body. The two people who had escorted me into the cavern were nowhere to be seen. I looked over at the core and their stood a human with the same green costume as the rest.

"I'm Hal and I'm here to talk to you." He said slowly walking towards me.

"Stop the green light, it's hurting me!" I screeched.

"I can't do that." He replied calmly.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Because I have no control over the core." He said.

"What do I do then?" I asked starting to calm down.

"Try using your ring," He suggested. I concentrated trying to raise the power of my ring. I saw Hals face change from a worried grin to a face full of fear. I felt a new kind of light spread through my body. The green light had reached most of my body now. The yellow light began to spread until it had consumed the green light then disappeared back into my ring. I glanced at the ring realising that the beam of green light was still connected to it.

"What is this green light?" I asked.

"I think it's the core trying to remove the yellow power from within your ring." He said unsure. He walked up to me and tapped my ring. It released a yellow light and hit him in the chest forcing him backwards. "Wow, that's powerful." I smiled and wanted as the ring stopped the beam and instead of being yellow it was now yellow and green. Hal watched as the ring had finished its transformation. "What is that?"

"I don't know." I replied startled. I heard a few noises then I was surrounded by Green Lanterns.

"What's happened?" a red devil like Lantern said with a slight scowl.

"Look at his ring Sinestro!" Hal said.

"What is it?" Sinestro asked.

"I don't know." I repeated. I looked at Sinestro and saw that his suit was different from the others. It had a metal bracelet with small LED lights connected to it.

"We'll run some tests." He said to the Lantern next to him.

"Why has he got that bracelet?" I asked in a hush tone to Hal.

"He was once a villain and used a ring like the yellow one you used to have." Hal replied in a whisper. He turned around after a few seconds and starred at me.

"Tests are not needed." One of the guardians that I had never seen said.

"But elder Ahura Mazda, he could be here to change the core." Sinestro said with another scowl.

"I know what his ring is called. It's a fusion of two different power rings." He said ignoring Sinestros comment.

"But what if it's a trick?" Sinestro shouted.

"Then we will be fools! Remember Sinestro, you travelled down the path of darkness." He replied with authority.

"I will not stand for this!" Sinestro shouted. His bracelet began to crack until it fell onto the floor. His suit changed from green to yellow. His ring changed colour and changed appearance until the symbol on the front that was originally two green rectangles spaced apart with a green circle underneath so the tops were cut off it, now changed to a yellow circle with a V shape at the top and 4 lines at the quarter points . He lunged at Ahura Mazda. I saw what was about to happen and created a brick wall in front of Ahura Mazda. Sinestro broke the wall with a yellow shield. I pushed Ahura Mazda out of the way and used my own yellow energy to create a small black hole. He forced it to shut. "You can't stop me from attacking Ahura Mazda, I'll end your miserable excuse for a life."

"Do it." I replied with a smile. He created a ball of fear and threw it at me. I formed two different cannons and blast the ball of fear with a green beam and a yellow beam. They collided and created a huge explosion. The explosion threw him out of Oas atmosphere. "That's was easier than I thought, sorry about sending him into space."

"It's fine," Ahura Mazda replied with a hint of a smile. He walked away back towards his home.

"He's a powerful Lantern, it took all of us to reduce him to a powerless shell of a Lantern. We then took him to the core and the core put that bracelet on him and turned his ring back to green." Hal explained.

"Could you take me to the yellow core?" I blurted out.

"Sure." He replied with a smile. He took me to this planet that wasn't far from Oa.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'm honest." He replied with a small laugh. I smiled as we both entered into one of the many caverns across the planet's surface. We found where the core was. It looked like the other core except it was more like the outline and instead of green energy it had yellow smoke curling all around it. I smiled as small a piece of the smoke curled around my hand and into my ring. My ring changed back to yellow for a little while then returned to its mixed state.

"Let me go into the core." I demanded as he began to leave .

"I don't think that's wise but go ahead." He said uneasy. I smiled then floated into the centre of the core. All the smoke curled around my body and then into my ring. The cores power weakened until the light went out and the only light source was from my ring and Hals suit. The core came to life again as my rings light intensified. My clothes changed from its usual jeans and t-shirt to a suit like Hals except continuously changing between yellow and green. "I think we should go back."

"Agreed." I replied with a laugh.

We flew back to Oa and saw what looked like a fight starting. "What's going on?" Hal shouted at a fish like creature.

"Someone landed on Oa and started a fight with Kilowog." He replied rushing over to us.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's Tomar-Re." Hal said.

"Not him, but the person that attacked." I replied.

"I don't know who she is, but she's powerful." Tomar-Re explained calmly.

"Hey you, come over and fight someone who will at least give you a challenge!" I shouted down at the girl who was obviously winning the fight between her and Kilowog.

"Who me?" she asked turning her attention away from Kilowog for just a second.

"Yes you." I shouted back. She smiled and flew upwards towards me and I saw her face. Her skin was pale and her hair was as black as knight. Her smiled was bright with luscious red lips. She stood in front of me for just a second after I had landed at the corner of a crater. "Nice punch."

"Thank you." She replied whilst collecting black energy in her hand. I laughed and created a shield to protect myself. She threw the ball and I covered it with my shield then flung it back to her with a huge explosion sending her into the crater. "Ouch." She said with a smirk. I threw several orbs of energy both green and yellow. She kept getting hit until she fell to the floor in pain.

"Does this mean I win?" I asked.

"No." she replied and stabbed me in the chest with a sword made of pure black energy. I pulled my shield in front of me but I was too late. I pulled the sword out and changed it into a cannon. My hearts beat kept slowing down and eventually stopped after my last shot into her chest. When it stopped I felt more pressure on my ring as it struggled to keep me alive and able to fight.

"You are going to lose soon enough, Ophelia." I said with a wink.

"Took you long enough to figure out who I was." She teased. I threw my last blast from my cannon. The shot was a mixture of her black energy, my yellow energy and the green energy I had acquired. It hit her in the chest and we fell to the floor in union. I heard voices around me shouting orders. I glanced at Ophelia and saw that on her left hand was black ring like mine and Hals but black. I looked to mine and it had returned to yellow. I felt power pulsing threw my system until I my heart began pumping again.

"Where's Ophelia?" I asked after I had recovered fully.

"She's talking to Kilowog and Tomar-Re," Hal said helping me up.

"Why?" I asked.

"She needs to apologise and has to be initiated, it's what happened to you." He explained.

"I was given power over the green core." I said slightly confused.

"No, you were given the green energy temporarily. We just need to find her core." He replied.

"So it was taken off me when I won the fight?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. I made my ring go green then pushed him away using the green energy.

"So it wasn't temporary," he said now deep in thought. I felt a twinge of realisation as I attempted to use my ring again but using the black energy. My ring kept changing into every colour of the Emotional Spectrum until it settled into black. "Wow."

"Could you take me and Ophelia to the Emotional Spectrum?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" he replied.

"I want to see it and I'm bound to meet more people like me there." I answered. He nodded then collected Ophelia.

"Where are we going?" Ophelia asked.

"The Emotional Spectrum has changed and we need to see what colours are now involved." I replied. She nodded then followed Hal. We eventually reached the small planet that nestled at the edge of the solar system. The planet was full of craters like all the planets within this solar system. Out of all the craters different coloured beams of light shot out until it reached a certain point then stopped.

"This is the Emotional Spectrum." Hal announced. He took us into one of the craters. The crater we went into had a yellow beam shooting out of it slowly changing into green as he became closer, then black when Ophelia floated past. We reached the core. The core was golden with a nice sliver trim. The energy that was radiated from it was a bronze colour. I glanced around and saw small orbs of energy. The first was green, the second was yellow, the third was white, the fourth was red, the fifth was blue and the sixth was black.

"What are the emotions connected to the colours?" I asked.

"Red is rage." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Blue is hope." A familiar voice said.

"Green is will." Hal said looking behind him at the other people.

"Yellow is fear." I interjected.

"White is compassion." A male voice said.

"Black is hatred," the familiar voice of Ophelia said.

"White took over indigo when the men joined the indigo tribe." A short human explained. I glanced around at all the people in the room. At the edge stood a blonde haired girl, with turquoise eyes and a blue dress. She walked over to me, Ophelia and Hal.

"It's Nice to see you again." She said.

"Nice to see you too," Ophelia said with a smile.

"Why are you hope?" I asked.

"I always had hope." She said with a sigh.

"Right, why are you hatred Ophelia?" I asked Ophelia.

"Because last time we talked we started fighting, you got sent to another end of the solar system fuelled with anger, whilst I was sent to a different planet fuelled with hate." She replied.

"Makes sense," I said.

"Why can you use all our different energies?" One of the men said from where he stood.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Yes, just look at your ring." Ophelia said with obvious jealousy in her voice. I glanced at my ring and it was continuously changing colour until it had settled back to its usual yellow. I glanced at all the other rings and saw that there rings were still there usual colour.

"Well done. You may be worth a fight after all." I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Sinestro," Hal said with disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. I noticed my ring change colour to red.

"Getting angry are you?" he teased.

"Answer my question!" I demanded.

"I'm here to destroy you all in one place." He explained.

"You brought us here?" The red lantern asked.

"Yes," he said calmly sensing everyone's fear.

"Why?" I asked.

"So me and Parallax could destroy the emotional spectrum and the lanterns." He explained.

"But not all of the lanterns are here," I said confused.

"Once the emotional spectrum is destroyed every core will begin to crumble and anyone wearing a ring will be killed." He continued to explain.

"But you'll die too," I said.

"No I won't, I've been protected by Parallax and all the other emotional beats." He said.

"If you're going to destroy the core please tell me what's happened to Parallax, I can sense his power increasing just outside the planet's atmosphere." I asked.

"He's absorbing the power of the emotional spectrum from the other beasts." He explained.

"Then what's he going to do?" I asked.

"He will reach full power and then we will combine together to form the blackest knight." He explained triumphantly.

"But before that happens you've got to beat us," I said. He smiled then shot me with several blasts from his ring. I redirected them back at him but I was too late. He had had deflected my blast while he was hacking his way through the other Lanterns. He turned to Ophelia but she had the upper hand. He was about to attack but Ophelia punched him through one of the planets craters, sending him away from the planet's atmosphere.

"Well that was easy." She said smiling.

"There is only 3 of us left!" I shouted. "And you've sent him right into Parallax."

"Oh," she replied.

"Are you okay Hal?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but we need to go get him." He said.

"I'll get him, you defend the core." I replied.

"Sounds good," Ophelia said.

"If you need help just shout," Hal said generating a shield.

"I will." I replied. I was just about to go when I saw the bodies of the fallen lantern change into energy orbs then into my ring. I felt the power of my ring rise.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light!" Hal said as the clothes changed in to golden armour with a silver trim. I flew out into one of the craters until I was consumed by darkness. I continued forwards until I saw him. He wore a black amour with a purple rim. His chest piece had the purple lanterns symbol and his shield did also.

"You have come at the wrong time." Parallax said with a smile.

"I think my timings perfect," I said with a smirk. He laughed then lunged at me with a sword radiating energy. He missed and instead threw several energy orbs at the planet behind me. The planet began to crack between the craters. You could faintly see the bronze light from the core in the cracks.

"I can already feel the destruction of the core beginning." Parallax announced whilst shooting energy beams at me. I got hit three times then once more. I fell to the planet's surface and cried in pain. I saw Hal through something at Parallax and Ophelia do the same.

"It's time you were silenced Parallax," I shouted. Ophelia and Hal chained him down and kept him there. I ran up to him and was about to stab him but he broke free before the blade could touch him. He continued to attack me until he had to protect himself from my attacks. Ophelia and Hal were protecting the planet from any stray blasts. One blast from both me and Parallax hit the planet. The planet exploded revealing the core and the orbs of the emotional spectrum. Parallax smiled then shot straight towards the core. I followed after him hitting him with anything I could think up until he had reached the core. He began hacking away at the core. I felt my power weaken each time he hit it. He smiled at me then took a huge chunk out of the core. I picked it up and felt its power pulse. I threw it at Parallax hitting him in the chest. He fell away allowing Hal and Ophelia to try and rebuild the core using the pieces that broke off.

"I will not lose!" Parallax shouted as my energy beams kept hitting him. His armour began to dematerialise until all that was left was the ring.

"You've been beaten Parallax." I said as I collected a golden energy around my hand. The edge of the energy was all the different cores energy power in different segments. I threw my fist into his chest. He screamed as his body was ripped apart until I heard his voice in a faint whisper.

"You're going to down with me." I saw his hand grab my collar and pull me into my own blast. My ring fell off my finger as I was swollen by the energy. I floated there, in a lifeless part of the universe. The only company I had was the slowly fading body of Parallax. I watched as Parallax disappeared until all that was left was his ring. My ring was gone and with it was my amour. I took the yellow ring from the empty void of space and put it on.


End file.
